Thomas Hamilton
"Alright prick, unless you want to give my new rifle a blowjob, I suggest that you get in the chair." ''- Hamilton to a RoCT guard. '''Thomas Hamilton' usually known simply as 'Hamilton' is a cannibalistic wastelander, assassin and slave trader from the Capital Wasteland. He is a misanthrope and a cynic, who only sees the worst in everyone and has little value for human life. Though he isn't hostile to everyone he encounters, he wouldn't think twice about killing or exploiting anyone for his own personal gain. History He was formerly a resident of Vault 101 but despised the brainwashing and the limitations that that lifestyle subjected him to. He eventually broke free and escaped into the Wasteland, narrowly avoiding the wrath of Alphonse Almodovar and his guards. It is shown in Fallout: New York, that he struggles to follow the vault's rules, refusing to conform to Overseer Almodovar's idolization of himself. Since then he has made himself as important as possible in the Capital Wasteland, trying to get on the good side of Eulogy Jones, Alistair Tenpenny and eventually going on a 'conference' to Pittsburgh on the behalf of Paradise Falls. At some point, during Hamilton's occupation of Paradise Falls, he orchestrated an ambush on some Enclave Troopers. He approached them in a Vault 101 jumpsuit, pretending to be an inexperienced Vault Dweller, begging them for help. As soon as their guards are lowered, he initiates the attack and ten of his slavers, armed with Chinese Assault rifles, open fire on the Soldiers, filling them with bullets and killing them almost instantly. Hamilton leaves the Enclave Officer alive, giving him the choice between training the Slaver to use one of the newly acquired suits of Power Armour or being buried in them, it can be assumed that the Officer picked the former. 2275-2277 Eventually, he grew tired of being complacent and feared that he was growing weaker, due to his life of luxury and eventually left everything behind, so that he could travel the east coast. During these travels, he experienced things far worse than what the Capital Wasteland had previously thrown at him, definitely solving his problem of no longer being tough enough to survive in this feral world. Hamilton became somewhat feral himself, indulging in his cannibalistic instincts and found that over time, consuming human flesh didn't just nourish him but it also allowed him to regenerate lost tissue of his own. He eventually settled in Maryland's Point Lookout State Park, where he camped in a Disaster Relief outpost. There he was beset upon by a missionary, by the name of Marcia. She was apparently a woman, who had suffered at the hands of Hamilton and his guild of Slavers and had come to kill him, to avenge her sister. However, due to the fact that she'd never shot anyone before, she found it impossible to pull the trigger and eventually Hamilton convinced her to surrender the weapon. He took the gun from her hands and spoke to her for a while, about her sister and about his memories of the incident, which were somewhat vague and blurry to him. He then shot Marcia with her own gun and kept the Colt 1911 as his side arm ever since. It isn't known if he killed Marcia or wounded her to get away... 2277 Hamilton went even further north and ended up in New York, there Hamilton got himself into some trouble, when he shot a woman in a small town settlement and the villagers hung him on the road. He was saved by the residents of Sanford, who revived him and made a deal that the debt would be cleared if he got them some supplies. Hamilton agreed to the proposition and traveled to the ruins of Queens, where he encountered a bunch of Raiders, who he easily dispatched. However, as he got ready to take on the reinforcements, he quickly found that a third party had joined the conflict, a gang of Chinese Raiders in a US Army Hummer. The Chinese Raiders blasted the under equipped raiders into vapor, with their mounted gun and proceeded to unknowingly follow Hamilton into the store, where the Wastelander lay in wait. He quickly grabbed one of them and held them hostage, the situation escalated and the Wastelander ended up shooting the two other Raiders in the throat before pistol whipping their leader and running out of the back door. Hamilton found himself pinned down by the Hummer's MG but was quickly saved by John, a delusional sniper, who lived in a ruined building opposite the strip mall, where Hamilton was held up. Tom and John returned to Sanford, where their equipment was looked over and repaired, seeing no point in sticking around, Hamilton returned to the Wasteland as he continued to travel onwards. He traveled west, towards the People's Republic of China Town and found himself to come face to face with an escapee. Hamilton ignored his wimperings and pressed on but quickly found himself being held at gunpoint, being forced to go with them as they took him to their leader. Hamilton found himself to be 'interrogated' for some time, during the acts of brutality he underwent, he continuously expressed his disgust for their weakness. Still, they persistently tortured him until their leader was ready to see him, a woman by the name of Mother Chao-Xing. Chao-Xing was rather impressed with the fact that he shared her opinions on Broadway, however, he quickly turned her expectations around as he expressed his opinions that he thought that she was just as bad or possibly worse than the nostalgia driven upper class members of the Wasteland. Mother Chao-Xing was unable to convince him and only got aggression out of him and as a result, she eventually left him, so that he could undergo a series of Psychotronics and be brainwashed into becoming an assassin for her. Hamilton managed to anger one of the republic's guards, eventually manipulating him into attacking. The Slaver was quick to disarm him and hold him at gunpoint, with his own weapon, where he proceeded to take his weapons and uniform before making his escape. The Wastelander's plan was to sabotage one of the Republic's generators before slipping out through the sewers, he was able to do it, killing a guard in the process. The gunfire got the attention of the entire camp and Hamilton was forced to slip out, through the warehouse district and move out through the sewers. He was pursued by several RoCT soldiers as he made his way through the tunnel but was able to ambush them, taking them down with several trick shots before making his way deeper into the tunnel. During the firefight, he was hit in the calf muscle and got some debris in his eye, both wounds were open to infection. He emerged outside a radio station, where he was received by New York's master of ceremonies himself, Maxwell Flower. Maxwell gave him five stimpaks and some radaway to cure him of his injuries, though he was willing to give them up, Hamilton was still ready to take them by force but found that he didn't need to. The Wastelander didn't stick around, long after taking the stimpaks and the radaway, as soon as he was able to walk, he got up and continued his trek to Broadway, to look for antibiotics. On the way up to Broadway, he was ambushed by a stealth suited, camouflaged 'Ninja,' who had been sent by the Chinese raiders that he had encountered earlier. After a long fight, Hamilton managed to dispatch the stealth operative, with a few bullets to the head. He saw the value in the operative's suit and took it, along with the operative's body as he couldn't get him out of it. Hamilton arrived at the gate, where he was greeted by an armed guard. The guard demanded that he paid the toll of 500 caps, money that Hamilton didn't have, not on him at least. He offered the suit as penance, due to the fact that it was a high tech piece of military grade hardware, which was almost non existent in the US. The Guard rejected it and would only allow the Wastelander entrance, if he retrieved a debt from him. The Slaver failed to negotiate and decided to go south, down by the waterfront where a young jet head by the name of 'Benny' awaited. He arrived to find that Benny was currently being harassed by a taller man, who appeared to be nothing more than an over hyped playground bully. He eventually broke cover and approached them both, the bully showed some resilience but Hamilton was quickly able to overpower him and killed him with a gut shot, a shot in his knee and eventually finished him off, with a shot to the head. The man had 1100 caps on his body, which Hamilton took, leaving Benny alone as he was beneath him. The Wastelander returned to Broadway, where he paid the toll and was granted entry. Hamilton takes refuge in one of the hotels and is given a key to the room next door to Morgan and her companion, Rook. The Two of them have a heated argument, that results in Morgan kicking Hamilton's door. The Former Slaver appears to have been listening in on their conversation as it was incredibly loud and the walls were paper thin, quickly deducing that they are planning some sort of heist on one of the establishments. They then realize that he has no history with Ania Ray, the owner of Broadway, who they plan to rob and ask him to assist them. Hamilton agrees for a charitably small percentage of the takings... The Wastelander goes out to buy a suit, wanting one that resembles his old signature suit, that he wore in Tenpenny Tower. However, he isn't able to afford it, on his budget and simply has to settle for something cheaper. Hamilton returns to the hotel room and gets ready for the heist... He sneaks into Ania Ray's club, using the Chinese Stealth Suit, that he retrieved from the 'invisible ninja' and uses its cloaking device to sneak around the building. Inside, he observes a meeting between Ania Ray and an RoCT representative. He is then informed, via earpiece, by Morgan, that they plan to brainwash everyone in the building, using the same psycho-technology that was going to be used on him inside the RoCT's compound. Hamilton flees the building, just in time before the amplified waves kill the other guests, he is stopped by Tyrone, who he has to fight in order to flee with his life. Upon leaving the building, he encounters an unconscious Rook and an unconscious Morgan, both of which have fallen from a great height, due to a trap left in Ania Ray's office. Hamilton takes Morgan and the loot, leaving Rook in a nearby dumpster as he is too heavy to take back and he could only take one person to begin with. Upon returning with Morgan, she instantly blames him, on awakening and insists that he should have left her there and taken Rook instead, much to Hamilton's annoyance as he doesn't truly care about either of them. Rook returns, with some food, that Hamilton initially refuses to accept as he doesn't trust anyone but he eventually caves in and has it anyway. The group then conjure up a new plan, to ransom off the information to Ania Ray, asking for a great sum of money in return for it. They agree that Hamilton should oversee the deal, given his experience in this field and that the documents should go to ARC, if Ray isn't willing to pay for them. With the group in agreement, Hamilton turns in for the night, leaving Rook and Morgan to talk. Morgan expresses her concerns that he isn't to be trusted and that she dislikes him as a person but trusts him enough not to betray them during the ransom. The next morning, Rook and Morgan's hotel room is raided by police officers, who try to pin the deaths of the people in the club on the two companions. Hamilton initially believes that they were also after him but quickly realizes that they aren't. He joins the two of them in their room and arms them, going as far as to covering them as they make their escape. Morgan gives him her M40 sniper rifle, to defend himself with as he covers their retreat, however, no police officers come and instead, the officers rig the building to blow. Hamilton narrowly escapes, using the versatile abilities in his suit before the hotel blows up, he is last seen sneaking away from the explosion, with the cloaking device enabled. Hamilton heads straight to the sewers, where he encounters and insane, delusional, nostalgia blinded ghoul housewife, who mistakes him for her husband. Whilst receiving the Ghoul's hospitality, she is visited by a guest, who turns out to be a Mirelurk. Hamilton steps out and saves the ghoul from the giant crab's attacks, killing it but receiving two major wounds in the process. He immediately leaves the Ghoul's house and heads straight to ARC. Upon arriving at ARC, Hamilton is unexpectedly identified as a Slaver by Rook and Morgan, the former then attacks him and beats him, inflicting further injury on him before pushing a gun to his head and pulling the trigger. The gun was out of bullets, as a result it didn't fire, thus saving his life, however, Hamilton still saw this as a betrayal and shot Morgan as repayment. He then fled the scene, dodging the various gunshots from Rook and the hidden sniper as he fled the scene before retreating into the sewers... He returns to the mad ghoul, collapsing at her door, she takes him in and puts her in her bed, believing that he is simply fatigued. The Slaver's body then fights the various infections and wounds over several days, dreaming about his past before waking. Hamilton resurfaces and continues to explore New York, where he is later captured, alongside Heather Masse. He manages to escape, at her expense but is found with a hint that he had crossed paths with her. He is taken back to Sanford, where he is healed and kept under restraint, he is interrogated by Rook but is very forthcoming with information. He manages to escape, not long after but is captured once again by the Thongzi. The Thongzi pick up where they left off, strapping him down in the psychowave chair and implanting their ideas into his head. Hamilton puts up a great deal of resistance but eventually succumbs to it and becomes a Communist slave. He is assigned to a mission, with another Thongzi agent, William. Despite being brainwashed, he is still mistrusted, many fear that he might in fact have survived the procedure or maybe recovering quicker from it than anyone would think possible. Personality Hamilton is a misanthrope, who has little to no value for human life, his demeanor is cold, though calm for the most part. The Wastelander is no stranger to violence or crimes against humanity and has no difficulty doing things that many people would consider to be morally reprehensible to the point of them being inhuman, such as cannibalism and enslavement. In spite of Hamilton's bitterness and lack of boundaries, he does seem to have a code, where he only does what he needs to get by and better himself. Meaning that he only inflicts things on people if he sees it as necessary. In his eyes, rapists and any form of sex criminal are the lowest of the low and he has no respect, tolerance or mercy for them as he doesn't see it as remotely necessary to survive. Hamilton appears to hate all forms of ideologies and seems to be primarily a social Darwinist, believing that survival is a prize worthy only to the fittest and that he sees himself as the fittest in all situations. However, this mustn't be confused for vanity, Hamilton does not expect anyone to be afraid of him outright and often feels that he has to prove himself to others, who are in doubt. He isn't afraid of leadership or responsibility but despises it non the less, he prefers to be out in the Wasteland, fighting and only having to look after himself. Hamilton does not do commitment, nor does he attempt to get close to anyone, however, he has had people grow somewhat close to him and has even had sexual relations with his slaves in the past. He appears to have somewhat of a benevolent side, though he has no love for Morgan or Rook, he does save Morgan's life and goes as far as he can to hide Rook's unconscious form before taking Morgan back to his hotel room, when he could have just left them both and taken the briefcase. He also covers them both, when the police are attacking the building, when he could have easily slipped out, by himself. Appearances Fallout: New York Fallout: New York II Fallout: New York III Fallout: New York IV Fallout: New York V Fallout: New York VI Fallout: New York VII Fallout: New York VIII Fallout: New York IX Fallout: New York X Fallout: New York XI Fallout: New York XII Fallout: New York XIII Fallout: New York XIV Fallout: New York XV Iconoclash: Chapter 1 - Homecoming Iconoclash: Chapter 2 - Evaluation Iconoclash: Chapter 4 - Eviction Iconoclash: Chapter 5 - Adjustment Iconoclash: Chapter 6 - Conundrum Iconoclash: Chapter 7 - Home Iconoclash: Chapter 8 - Enroachment Non Canon The Multiverse RP Trivia *Hamilton was the original owner of Hamilton's Hideaway in Washington DC, it isn't known what he used it for though. *Hamilton also owned the empty suite, in Tenpenny Tower, which the player can move into. *He apparently bought Clover from Eulogy at some point but she was sold back to him as he figured that she'd slow him down, whilst traveling cross country. *Hamilton's relationship with Denis is comparable with Moriarity's relationship to Sherlock Holmes or The Master's Relationship with the Doctor. This was the initial idea for the Iconoclash Story. *He has a lot in Common with Damasus Arainai from Regulators of Skyrim, the relationship between Damasus and Sebastian was supposed to be similar to Denis and Hamilton's. *Hamilton's signature sidearm is the Colt 1911, his signature melee weapon is the machete. *Hamilton is mildly claustrophobic as mentioned in Fallout: New York and Iconoclash, he particularly hates elevators.